gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.12 (Part 1)
Plot (At camp) Emily: 'My god, you are so pretentious! '''Mr.Small: '''ME?! Pretentious?! '''Emily: '''Yes! You're coming up with some cocking bull excuse to make yourself look good! '''Mr.Small: '''As I recall, you're only 12. You're not old enough to understand us adults. '''Emily: '''WHAT?! What are ya talking about?! '''Mr.Small: '''What I'm saying is, if anyone here is arrogant, it'd have to be you. '''Emily: '''Oh shut up! (Gumball notices the two arguing.) '(in confessional) Gumball: 'Oh....my.....GOD! Ever since we got back from Tribal Council, they've been attacking each other. I mean......GET OVER IT! '(out) Gumball: 'CAN YOU TWO GET OVER IT?! '''Emily: '''Oh my.......looks like our fighting has awoken my Gummypuss. There, there, me and MR.SMALL just are a LITTLE barring right now. '''Gumball: '''Oh shut up! I'm not a baby! '''Emily: '''It's alright. It's just that Mr.Small voted out someone because of something they can't control. '''Gumball: 'www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFZrzg62Zj0 '''Emily: '''I do! And I really think you should support me. '''Gumball: '''Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?! '''Emily: '''Of course not! Mr.Small needs to pay for his wrongs! '''Gumball: '''But Emily, you hardly knew Carrie. Do you really think Mr.Small was wrong?! Or are you just trying to make yourself feel important?! '''Emily: '''Gumball, of course I knew Carrie. We were JUST getting to be friends. (Emily starts walking away.) '''Gumball: '''Just like what you did to me?! (Emily stops ands turns towards Gumball.) '''Emily: '''Gumball, forgive and forget. You're SO over that. '''Gumball: You don't forget things! EVER! Emily: '''Gumball, that was ancient history. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to settle. (Emily walks away.) (Meanwhile) (Darwin is skimming rocks along the ocean.) (Gumball walks towards Darwin.) '''Gumball: '''Hey Darwin. '''Darwin: '''Oh hi Gumball! '''Gumball: '''Darwin, we need talk, big time! '''Darwin: '''Well what is it about? '''Gumball: '''Sit down. '''Darwin: '''Okay. (The two sit down on the beach.) '''Gumball: '''You know, how Emily got completely mad at Mr.Small? '''Darwin: '''Yes. '''Gumball: '''Well, things are getting worse. And I'm thinking that there's more to this than one might think. '''Darwin: '''Well what is it? '''Gumball: '''Well the signs are obvious. She's mad because of Carrie, which whom she hardly knew. '''Darwin: '''You have a point. '''Gumball: '''I also think Emily is being a hypocrit. I mean, she did vote off Teri. '''Darwin: But Gumball, that was different. That was a clear decision made by Teri herself. Carrie was voted off because of her physical abilities. Gumball: 'Well that's not the point! The point is she's accusing someone of doing a crime she already committed. Don't you think that's a little barring? '''Darwin: '''Well I sorta see what you're getting at. So what do you want me to do about this? '''Gumball: '''Well.......I wanna form an alliance with you. Emily is getting to the top, one person at a time and......we need to stop her! So what do ya say? '''Darwin: '''Okay Gumball, I'll form an alliance with you. But there's a problem, there's not enough of us! '''Gumball: '''We can get Mr.Small, together we'll be invincible! (Meanwhile) (Gumball and Darwin walk to Mr.Small.) '''Gumball: '''Hey Mr.Small! '''Mr.Small: '''Oh hey you two! What ya doin'? '''Gumball: '''Mr.Small, I am very aware of your current standing with Emily. And I'm here to help. Do you want to join my alliance? '''Mr.Small: '''Well Gumball, that's very appreciative of you. However I don't need one. '''Gumball: '''WHAT?! But Mr.Small you surely will be eliminated if you don't! '''Mr.Small: '''I gotta honest with ya, I'm not sure if I'm safe with you as well. '''Gumball: '''But you will be safe, I just know it! '''Mr.Small: '''Listen, what army does Emily have a brewing any how?! I'll be fine, you just gotta trust me. '''Gumball: '''Alright, I understand. I'll get outta your hair. (Gumball and Darwin walk away.) '''Darwin: '''What are we gonna do?! '''Gumball: '''Relax! I know how we can save him. '''Darwin: '''But how?! '''Gumball: '''Start diggin'! (Gumball starts looking in a tree.) '''Darwin: '''I'm still not sure what you're doin'! (The next morning.) (Mr. Small wakes up and notices a Hidden Immunity Idol.) '''Mr.Small: '''GAH! What the- (Mr.Small observes the idol.) (Mr.Small places it in his pocket.) (Emily wakes up.) '''Emily: '''I'm going for a walk. (Emily walks away from Mr.Small.) (Meanwhile) (Emily finds a Hidden Immunity Idol on the ground.) (Emily picks it up) '''Emily: '''Yes. (Emily places the idol in her pocket.) '(in confessional) Emily: 'I did it! I found the idol! Sayonara Mr.Small! (Emily evil laughs) '(out) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island